runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Demon Flash Mobs
Demon Flash Mobs (members only) There's brimstone on the breeze this week as Demon Flash Mobs manifest in RuneScape, taking you to Gielinor's darkest places to test your team-based combat skills to the max! While on members' worlds, those of you with combat level 120 or higher will receive hourly notifications in your chat boxes informing you of demonic incursions at any of 14 locations around the world, including the Wilderness. To take on these graphically reworked beasts, you'll need to gear up for combat and gather some friends, because this'll be no walk in the park. Each invasion will be led by a demon boss, but initially he'll hang back and gather power while you fight his minions. These consist of imp heralds, lesser demons and black demons. Defeating all imp heralds will render the lesser demons vulnerable to attack, and defeating them will allow you to attack the black demons. The longer it takes you to defeat the lesser demons and black demons, the tougher the demon boss will be when he finally goes on the warpath, so take them down as quickly as you can! When you face the demon boss, you'll notice that he'll have titles before and after his name. These give you clues as to his combat style and special abilities. For example, a demon named 'General Mord'uun the Blazing' would fight with accurate melee attacks (from 'General') which would cause additional fire-based damage over time (from 'the Blazing'). For a book giving further details on the meaning of demon names, speak to Brother Celerity in Edgeville Monastery. When defeated, the demon boss can give some valuable drops. Best among these are pieces of demon slayer armour, along with main-hand and off-hand demon slayer crossbows. This awesome ranged gear has good stats - the armour is equivalent to black dragonhide, and the crossbows are better than rune crossbows - and you'll get a boost to damage dealt and experience gained while fighting demons for each piece of the gear you equip. A full set of the gear makes the crossbows better than their dragon equivalents when fighting demons! It's worth noting that fighting a flash mob in the Wilderness gives you a greater chance of getting a demon slayer gear drop, and other drops will be worth around three times as much as elsewhere! So, buckle up your best smiting trousers and gather some strong friends to your side - it's time for some demon-slaying mayhem! ---- Mod Wilson How to start Demon Flash Mobs: *Keep an eye out for announcements in your chat window (Please note: these can be switched off with the Doomsayer in Lumbridge, if you wish). *For further advice, speak to Brother Celerity in Edgeville Monastery. Requirements: *You must be a RuneScape member. *It is strongly recommended that you have a combat level of at least 120 before fighting demon flash mobs, and you won't see any flash mob announcements until you have reached that level. ---- Demon Slayer Quest Rework (free players and members) The Wilderness isn't the only place where demonic forces pierce the veil. In a rework of the old Demon Slayer quest, you'll help Grüfeld Bach - demon hunter extraordinaire - to foil a wicked plot against Varrock by finding the legendary sword Silverlight. The new quest is a much more focused experience than its travel-heavy predecessor, as you complete trials to test your mind, body and spirit on your quest for the sword, and comes complete with shiny new graphics and amazing audio. If you've already completed the old version of the quest, you'll be able to replay this one. You won't get any more Quest Points for doing so, though, and you won't need to complete the new quest in order to wear your quest cape or completionist cape. Mod Liono ---- How to start Demon Slayer: *Speak to Grüfeld Bach in Varrock. Requirements: *None. Behind the Scenes Video Take a tour of Demon Flash Mobs in our latest Behind the Scenes video: In Other News *''Garb yourself in the aspect of your fallen foes with Demonflesh Armour overrides, available in Solomon's General Store!'' *''Keep an eye out for details of Cashbags - a replacement for regular coin rewards that tailors coins won to your level - coming this weekend to the Squeal of Fortune!'' *''General Graardor has let himself go a bit recently, so we've sent him to the gym for a while. His training is now complete, which should make him more of a challenge.'' *''New "Hide helm" and "Hide cape" override options have been added to the Customisation Interface.'' *''An issue causing certain users' loading bars to become stuck at 50% has been resolved.'' The patch notes archive can be seen here.